Convincing
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Basically Chase is in love with Bree, and she returns the feelings yet she refuses to admit them. She feels that it would be wrong for them to end up together, but can he convince her to think otherwise? First Lab Rats fanfic, so please excuse me! haha And read&review please!
1. Chapter 1

Bree walked the hallways of school with a smile on her face. Why? Because Ethan was right next to her, talking about he recently got an A on his math test. The topic itself wasn't very exciting, but she couldn't help getting lost in his eyes.

"_He's so cute."_ She thought, nodding at something he just said. She had to make it seem as though she was paying attention!

Suddenly they were interrupted by Leo, who ran right up to Bree. "Bree, I need a ride!"

"What?" Ethan asked, looking at her.

Her eyes went wider as she looked at him. "Oh, Leo, I think you might have a fever!" She said before slapping her hand to his forehead, making him wince in pain. "Don't worry; I'll take you to the nurse. Come along!" She said, dragging him away. Although she looked over her shoulder and motioned to Ethan to call her, where he nodded and smiled.

When they were far enough, Bree turned to Leo and smacked his arm. Leo looked at her and said, "Ow!" as if it were obvious.

"What were you thinking? You can't just go blabbing about my bionics around school, _especially_ in front of Ethan!" She said in a hushed but reprimanding tone.

Leo nodded. "I know, but I _really_ need a ride to English!"

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Haven't we been over this? I'm not your personal bionic human transportation!"

"Please?" He begged, hanging on her arm.

"And what exactly will you learn if I do?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He gave her a funny look. "Who are you, my mom?" She continued to stare at him, where he huffed. "Fine, I guess if I start sprinting in time I'll just make it."

He took off running in the other direction, where she smiled at his retreating back. "Good boy!" She shouted, hearing him groan. She chuckled and turned, coming face to face with Ethan again.

"Ethan!" She said happily.

He smiled. "I know you said to call, but I thought we could go get some lunch together?"

She nodded giddily, although tried to redeem herself by playing it cool. "Uh, yeah. Sure, whatever." She said casually, flipping her hair. He chuckled and took her hand, walking into the cafeteria. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair for her.

"_What a gentleman!"_ She thought as she sat down. _"I scored great with him!"_

"I'll go get our lunches." He said, looking down at her.

"Okay." She smiled. He bent down a kissed her cheek, her making sure not to squeal with excitement. He pulled away and left, but Bree already felt a pair of hazel eyes watching her.

She turned in her seat to see Chase looking at her from across the room, Adam sitting next to him. He held a look of jealousy and protectiveness in his eyes, the first emotion directed at the kiss Ethan just planted on her face.

She quickly faced forward again, closing her eyes and sighing. Why did this have to happen to her?

Just then Ethan came back, distracting her from her thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he sat down, looking at her curiously.

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…spacing out. No big deal." She then spotted fries on her plate. "Yum, fries!" She exclaimed, jamming a handful into her mouth.

Ethan chuckled at her as he opened his soda. "Whatever you say, my little decimal point."

Meanwhile across the cafeteria, Chase listened in on their conversation. He scoffed in disgust as what Ethan had just said. "Ew, I cannot believe that guy." He muttered.

"What guy?" Adam asked, his mouth full of food.

Chase shook his head, pointing at the couple not ten feet away. "Ethan. I mean, who does he think he is?"

"I don't have a problem with him." Adam shrugged.

"Yeah, well you also don't have very many brains." Chase said, making Adam pout like a six year old. "Anyway, I don't think he's good for Bree. She deserves someone…better."

"Like who?" Adam questioned, honestly curious.

"I don't know, someone better. Someone who's not Ethan!" Chase said, getting slightly annoyed by his bionic brother.

"Well, what's wrong with Ethan?" Adam asked.

Chase threw his hands up in frustration. "Man, what's with all the questions?" He exclaimed, making Adam give him a funny look. "Who are you; the guy who asks many questions?"

Adam looked down at his plate, his eyebrows raised. "_Someone's_ cranky." He said to his food, making Chase roll his eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just a little…on edge." Chase admitted, once again looking at Bree and Ethan.

"Yeah, you've been like that a lot lately. What's up with you?" Adam said while looking at him.

Chase shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Adam watched as he listened to something Ethan said again, making his bionic brother's hands tighten into fists. Suddenly Chase stood up, making to walk out.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Adam asked him before he was gone.

"I forgot something in my locker." Chase said simply, turning and walking again. Although before leaving the cafeteria, he glanced at Bree again. A small smile graced his lips, looking at her, before he finally left.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Bree sighed as she walked into the lab, looking for her geometry text book. She had looked everywhere in the house, so she was getting desperate enough to look in there.

But while she was crouched down behind the counter, she heard the doors open again. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Chase." She merely stated.

He looked to the ground, chuckling. "How'd you know it was me?" She breathed out and stood up, turning around to face him as he walked closer. "It could've _easily_ been Adam, or Leo, or Mr. Davenport."

"Lucky guess." She said as he came right in front of her. He was close enough to brush a piece of stray hair behind her ear, but she gently took his wrist in her hand. "What are you doing?" She sighed.

He shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothing…yet." He leaned in, but she pulled away.

"Chase, you _know_ we can't do that here." She groaned, stepping away from him. "Or anywhere for that matter."

He hung his head and exhaled. "Yeah, you've said that before." He then smirked at her. "Don't you know that only makes me want you _more_?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, making him smile. "Fine, let me rephrase; we're not _supposed_ to do that anywhere."

"You know, I have a hard time believing that." He said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was surprised, and glad, when she didn't pull away. "Not when we both _want_ to do it."

"Who said I did?" She asked, acting confused.

He smirked. "Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Chase…"

He stopped smirking and turned serious. "_What_, Bree?"

She looked into his eyes. "We can't."

"Would you stop saying that? We can if we want, it's physically possible!" He chuckled, although it held more frustration in it than humor.

She smiled and looked away, only to have him place his fingers under her chin and make her face him again.

"We're supposed to be siblings, remember? A family? That's what Mr. Davenport designed us for." She reminded him.

"Yes, but you and I both know we're definitely _not _siblings. We were made by a rich genius with a lot of free time, using a mix of biology and technology to-"

"Yeah, I remember. I was _there_." She said matter-of-factly. He looked down at her again. "But that doesn't change that we're not supposed to do it. If Mr. Davenport found out-"

"Yes, but that's exactly why we won't let him know!" Chase interrupted. "It can be our little secret."

She sighed. "Isn't hiding out and keeping it secret a dead giveaway that it _shouldn't happen_?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I look at it as them not being bright enough to realize it. Even though Mr. Davenport _is_ a mastermind and all."

She shook her head. "What if I don't want to?" He raised his eyebrows, making her stick her nose higher in the air. "I mean, I'm already in a relationship with someone else."

Chase scoffed immediately. "Who, Ethan?" Bree didn't answer, but Chase knew that's who she was talking about. "Come on, that guy's a joke!" Chase laughed.

"Hey, he's very sweet!" Bree defended. "And whenever we're together we don't have to _hide_ it!"

Chase huffed in irritation, only because she kept saying that. "Oh yeah?" Bree simply nodded. "Well, can Ethan do this?"

He stepped away and drew a force field around himself. "Go on, throw something heavy at it." He shouted threw the field.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Chase, I've seen this a million times already."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm proving a point, now just do it!"

She sighed and looked around, spotting one of Adam's large, lead balls that he used for training in the corner. With much difficulty, she managed to pick it up and throw it at Chase, whose force field reflected it and made it crash into the wall.

He dropped his arms, the field disappearing and him walking back over to her. "Huh?" He smirked, making her chuckle.

"Yes, that's very impressive. But Ethan is a normal human being, something you, or I, will _never_ be." She said. "It's kinda nice to be around someone ordinary sometimes."

He scoffed. "Yeah, if you like hiding who you _really are_!" She bit her lip, realizing he had a point. He realized it too and came closer, cupping her face in her hands while staring into her eyes. "With me you never have to keep it inside. You can be your real, bionic self around me."

She let out a shaky sigh, breaking eye contact as she looked to the side. But he didn't budge, and kept staring down at her. "We can't." She said softly.

He decided he'd had enough, growing tired of hearing that. So he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. It started out sweet, but turned more passionate as time went on.

She, at first, thought to push him away. But she couldn't deny that his lips felt correct against hers, the reason being where they were today; conflicted about their feelings. She actually _really_ liked kissing Chase _because_ it felt so right.

She soon got lost in the moment, their mouths moving perfectly in sync with the others. They just prayed no one would come through the doors and see them. But when they came back to their senses, Chase's fingers were lost in her hair and she was gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

"Bet you Ethan never kissed you like that." Chase chuckled, slightly out of breath from what previously happened.

She, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all. She looked at him through sad eyes, an expression of gloom and longing in them.

"Bree? Chase?" They heard Davenport call from behind the closed doors. They looked at each other in alarm. He was about to pull away, but she tugged him back again so their foreheads were touching. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before breaking away from him.

The doors opened, revealing the smart billionaire walking through. "There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you two!"

Bree was hiding her face with her hair in the way, not wanting either of them, especially Chase, to see the tears forming in her eyes. Meanwhile he just stared at her, an undetectable emotion in his eyes.

"Guys?" Davenport asked, growing curious.

"Yep, you found us!" Bree said, trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Bree, are you crying?" Davenport asked, starting to come closer with concern written all over his face.

She shook her head quickly, although she refused to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just…be in my room!" With that she ran passed them, leaving them behind in the lab.

Davenport stared after her with a confused expression before turning to Chase. "What was that all about?"

Chase, who was staring at the ground, merely shrugged. "No idea." He replied in a flat tone. Davenport raised his eyebrows in question, but Chase finally looked up and showed a dim smile. "Well, got homework to do. See you."

He walked past the genius with his hands jammed in his pockets, his head hung in disappointment. Afterward, when Davenport was all alone, he leaned against the control table and shrugged. "I'll never get bionic teens."

**Alright, how was it? Was it good? Decent? Horrendous! :( Hopefully not…**

**Anyway, this is my first fic about Lab Rats. And excuse me if I made any errors! I've only seen a few episodes to understand what the show is about, yet I might have missed some things. If so, please tell me in your reviews or PM me! Either or, I don't care! Haha**

**And I think Chase and Bree make a cute couple! I don't look at them as siblings for some reason (weird right?) and technically they're actually not, considering they were MAN-MADE! XD**

**Don't forget to read&review? And tell me if I should continue this or not! Okay, I'm done rambling! :)**


	2. Important! :

**First, I'm sorry but this is not an update! :( Don't worry though, I'm working on the new chapter now and it'll be up soon!**

**And thanks for all the wonderful comments! They just made my day, so thank you all! Haha**

**But the reason I'm writing this is because I just posted my very first video on YouTube ever! That's right, it's a Bree/Chase vid and I'd love for you guys to see it! **

**Here's the link: watch?v=c4NOyubDtto**

**But if that didn't work, the video is titled AU Chase/Bree~Supernatural. I got to say, I'm pretty proud of it! :P Hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

**Okay, that's all I wanted to say. Like I said, the next chapter will be up soon so look out! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Bree ran up to her old room in a split second, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. She was out of breath, not from running obviously, but from her heart beating so fast. Well, she wasn't even sure she _had_ a heart, but she was emotional nonetheless.

"_Why is Chase doing this? Doesn't he know how stupid it is to even consider it? And I thought he was the smart one!"_ She thought.

She glanced around the bedroom, not having been in it for a while. She could see Tasha set up her sewing tools again, not expecting Bree to come in it again.

She slowly pushed off the door and walked around, searching for anything to distract herself from her thoughts. She tried to look at random books or even Tasha's latest knitting project, but nothing would do the trick.

Suddenly she filled with relief when she spotted her capsule, the one they had put in when she lived there. She smiled and walked over to it, disappearing inside. _There_ was where she could get some privacy.

Once inside, she stood still and closed her eyes. Automatically her mind drifted to Chase, bringing a small smile to her relaxed face. His eyes, his smile, his sense of humor, and his intelligence of course…everything about him made Bree happy.

But, as always, when she was that close to reaching the truth she pulled back. She just couldn't let it happen; them. They weren't supposed to be together in _that_ way, yet he pushed them being together. But deep down inside, where not even Davenport could reach, she wanted that too.

In a perfect world, they could be together without question. They'd be just another couple on the street holding hands, aside from the bionic abilities. That thought made her heart leap, and when it did she _knew_ that it was getting harder and harder.

She was in love with Chase, just like _he_ was with _her_. But she would never admit it, because then it would make everything too complicated. So she was going to keep rejecting him, keep pushing him away. She hoped eventually he would give up on them, even if it would break her.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day, the morning started out as usual. Bree, Adam and Chase sat down at the counter and ate breakfast as Leo once again tried to persuade Davenport to use one of his gadgets, then failing miserably.

But even as Bree stared into her bowl of cereal, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Chase would glance at her every so often. She decided to ignore it and pretend it didn't even happen.

Then, when they were at school, Chase's jealousy bubbled even more inside of him. He would see Bree flirting with Ethan from across the room, mentally telling himself not to let Spike come out. That was the last thing he needed; memory loss, a broken Ethan and a pissed off Bree.

He didn't want to hurt Bree, just her stupid, human boyfriend. _"If only there was a way to get him and still have Bree in a happy mood."_ He thought, chuckling to himself.

But the worst was when, just after the final bell, Chase witnessed Ethan lean in and peck Bree on the lips. He clenched his jaw and turned away, fighting hard not to let Spike take over. After a few seconds of cooling down, he spun around to see Bree standing alone.

"_Wow_, Bree. Does Ethan know where your lips were just yesterday?" He smirked, coming over to her.

Her eyes went big. "Chase! What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, just asking a simple question."

She looked around quickly before facing him, glaring intensely. "No, he doesn't." She spat. "And he's not going to. _You_ kissed _me_, remember?"

He shook his head, still smirking. "But if I recall correctly, and I'm _always_ correct," Bree rolled her eyes at this. "you kissed me back."

She took a step toward him, her glare growing more penetrating. "You don't have any proof." With that she whipped around, walking away.

He chuckled, following her. "I'm sure I can get proof, if I'm close enough." He pulled on her arm, bringing her so close that their breaths mingled.

She glanced at his lips, wanting so badly to just kiss him right then and there. She was thankful they were the only ones in the hallway by then. His eyes lost the joking humor as he too glanced at her lips, wanting the same thing.

"Why are you being such a jerk right now?" She asked, not meaning for her voice to crack.

He shook his head. "Because you're running away from the truth. How else am I supposed to knock sense into you?"

She huffed. "I'm not running away from anything, Chase." She reluctantly walked away, but his voice stopped her.

"Why are you so scared to admit that you want to be with me too?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Because," She began, turning around. "When Davenport made us, he did it for a purpose; for us to save the world. I'm _sure_ he didn't plan on two of his creations having these feelings for each other."

Chase smiled, genuinely, and came over. "A happy mistake then, huh?"

"No, it's not. Why don't you see how wrong this is?" Bree asked, growing frustrated.

"Because it doesn't feel wrong. When I want something, I go for it. You _know_ that." He said, staring into her eyes.

She smiled slightly, nodding. "I know." She raised her hand up, cupping the side of his face. She watched as he leaned into her touch and realized how much he cared for her in that one movement.

She then tried a different approach. "But why me?" He opened his eyes, full of confusion. "I mean, what about that one girl you went to the dance with? What was her name…Danielle!"

He chuckled. "Seriously? _That's_ the best you've got?" She shrugged. "Bree, it's not like I _chose_ my feelings for you!"

She sighed. "Thought I'd give it a shot." She muttered.

He continued to stare at her earnestly. "I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're trying to push me away so I'll eventually forget about you." He said.

She swallowed. _"He really is smart."_ She thought as she stared into his hazel eyes.

He noticed and smiled. "Well, it's not going to work. I can't forget about you. And believe me, I've _tried_." She raised her eyebrows. "You're not the only one who's felt denial about this whole thing!"

She sighed. "Well, you _should_ forget about me. It would never work." She had to say it, even though she didn't mean it. She pretended her heart didn't break, seeing the hurt flash in his eyes.

"I _know_ that's not how you feel, Bree." He stated, pulling away from her. "I'm not going to give up on us."

She threw her head back, facing the ceiling. "You're so stubborn!" She groaned, making him laugh.

"No, I'm persistent on things. Things that I want to happen." She faced him again. He held his arms out and raised his eyebrows, walking backwards. "They're two _very_ different things, Bree!"

She couldn't help but chuckle as he turned and walked away, leaving her in the abandoned hallway. She watched as the door closed behind him, before running her hands threw her hair. When she was sure she was alone, she said aloud, "He doesn't know what he's doing to me."

She had forgotten about his bionic hearing, meaning he heard her words. And that day he left the school with a smile on his face.

**Alright, another chapter! Haha**

**I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'll keep updating as promised! :) Don't worry, it's not done yet!**

**Although I **_**will**_** say that it's a fast moving story, and it won't be very long. That can be a good thing and a bad thing. We'll just see how it goes! :P**

**Hopefully this satisfied you enough until the next update! Read&review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

A few days since their encounter in the hallway, Bree felt exhausted. Chase had kept true to his word when he said he wasn't going to give up. Which meant almost every time they were alone, he persisted on her admitting her feelings and them getting together.

But her answer was always the same; _No_.

He would never confess to it, but he was growing more frustrated and disheartened whenever those words left her lips. But he loved her too much to give up. He _knew_ she wouldn't try on her own, so if he gave up then they would never have a chance.

And it didn't help when he'd see her strutting around the school with _Ethan_. He had nothing against the guy, all except for him stealing the girl of his dreams. Chase knew the idiot wasn't good enough for _his_ Bree, well; that's what he believed.

"The guy is a joke." Chase would whisper to Bree as they passed each other in the hallways. "And I know how much you like _smart guys_." This would cause her to roll her eyes and walk away, leaving Chase chuckling behind her. He figured if he kept at it, she would soon break and fall into his awaiting arms.

Well, that's one of the many scenarios he played in his head constantly.

But one thing that never left his mind was what he overheard Bree say. _"He doesn't know what he's doing to me."_

Those eight words gave him encouragement. Why would she say that if she didn't feel the same way? Even Chase, as brilliant as he was, couldn't think of another explanation than that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Although one day, as he walked down the school hallway, his bionic hearing gathered something that caught his attention. Including the voice, that belonged to Ethan.

"So, what's the deal with you and Bree?" His friend, Max, had asked Ethan at their lockers. Chase peered around the corner, watching the conversation.

Ethan smiled as he pulled his math textbook out of his locker. "I don't know, man. I mean, she's so cool and we get along well. But, I think she's not into it as much as I am." This piece of information brought a smile to Chase's face. "You don't think she's cheating on me, do you?"

Max shook his head. "Not sure, bro. But I can find out, if you want me to."

Ethan shut his locker. "Nah, it's cool. If she finds out I have someone _spying_ on her, she'll probably dump me for not trusting her."

Chase nodded. _"Go ahead and do it Ethan, she's not really with you anyway."_ He thought, chuckling. He pushed off of the wall and walked down the hall with a new swagger than before.

Later that evening, Bree sat in the lab while talking on her phone. "Katie, calm down! Seriously, if Rodney breaks up with you this much you shouldn't be with him." Suddenly she flinched, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Okay, now you're crying!"

"Is that Katie _again_?" Chase asked as he walked in, looking at Bree with his eyebrows raised. Although Bree didn't acknowledge he was there, he sat down in the chair across from her with his arms crossed, waiting for her to finish.

"Look, Katie-" She started, but Chase could hear more crying from the sensitive friend. He rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the phone away from Bree. "What are you doing?" She whisper-shouted.

He ignored her and said to Katie, "Yeah, Katie? Bree's gonna have to call you back." With that he flipped the phone closed, Bree's eyes going wide.

"Why did you do that?" She exclaimed, staring at him. "That was so rude to her!"

He looked at the cell phone and shrugged. "Eh, what's done is done."

She huffed and snatched the cell out of his hand sharply, leaning back in her chair. "What do you want anyway?" She snapped.

He chuckled and sat down again. "Ooh, feisty today, aren't we?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Well, you completely interrupted me! So yeah, I'm a _little _feisty today!" She said sarcastically.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I wanted to talk to you."

"What you've been saying recently are just reruns, Chase. I know what you're gonna say before you even say it now a days!" She said, making him look down. "And you couldn't have _waited_?"

"It's about Ethan." He said suddenly, knowing that would make her stop talking.

Her face softened as she looked at him. "E-Ethan?" He simply nodded. "Well, what about him?"

"I overheard him in the halls today." Chase began, but Bree just scoffed.

"Now you're eavesdropping on my friend?" He raised his eyebrows at the term she used for Ethan. She noticed and cleared her throat, "I-I mean my _boyfriend_."

He decided to just continue. "Yes. Wait, no. I'm not eavesdropping on the guy, he's not worth my time."

"So why did you listen today?" She asked, making him groan.

"Let me finish." He said, making her roll her eyes. "I heard him say how he doesn't know what's going on with you two."

He face grew surprised. "What?"

Chase smirked. "Yep. He thinks you're not as _into _the relationship as he is."

Bree furrowed her eyebrows and looked to the floor. "He thinks that?" She breathed. Chase just watched her, feeling envious at how she was taking the news.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" He asked finally, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Because I don't want to hurt him." She said subconsciously, making Chase's heart leap with joy. She then realized what she said and looked up. "If he gets the wrong idea, he'll break up with me!" She tried her best to look worried and panicked.

Chase laughed and looked to the side. "Yeah, _okay_." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and stood up, getting his attention again. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking up at her.

"To talk to him." She stated, causing him to stand as well. "I have to fix this."

"Fix _what_?" He asked, looking at her in disbelief. "You have nothing with him, Bree!"

She shook her head. "That's where you're wrong." She said, jamming her finger at his chest. "We have a great, welcoming relationship."

He smirked. "Yeah, but is it _romantic_, _passionate_, _real_?" Her confident stare faltered as he came closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Face it, Bree. You'll never have what _we_ have with him. Why lead him on?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in, but she pulled away right before he got the chance to kiss her. "I can't do this." She breathed.

"Sure you can!" He smiled.

But she just shook her head. "I should be with Ethan." He sighed as she said, "I have to go tell him."

She made to leave, but his voice stopped her. "Tell him what? That you _love_ him?"

She whipped around, facing him again. "Maybe I will. That would _sure_ make things a whole lot easier!"

He scoffed. "Fine, go ahead." She huffed and left the lab, him shaking his head behind her. "She'll never do it." He said to himself, unaware of what she was about to do.

**Alright, another chapter! Haha Hopefully this will satisfy you until the next update? :)**

**Please read&review! It would make me oh so happy! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

Bree waved to Ethan as she closed the front door, leaning against it with a sigh. She closed her eyes and silently cursed herself, hating what just happened. How could she do that, to Chase, and when she _knew_ it was a lie?

She just shook her head and walked through the living room, completely lost in thought. She didn't even hear Tasha come down the stairs. "Hey, Bree! What's up?" She asked as she put the laundry basket she was carrying down.

Bree turned around, plastering a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Tasha. N-Not much, I just…"

Tasha looked up from folding the clothes and raised her eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

Bree nodded her head, a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah, everything's fine!" She lied unconvincingly.

Tasha sighed and patted the seat next to her. "Alright, sit down. Let's talk." Bree sighed but obliged nonetheless, wanting desperately to talk to someone about it.

Tasha put the clothes down and turned her whole body to the bionic girl. "So, tell me what's bothering you." When Bree looked hesitant, she just smiled. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone."

"You swear?" Bree asked.

Tasha put her hand over her heart. "Girl code."

Bree showed a small smile and took a deep breath. "Okay, it has to do with…" She didn't want to say names, so she just went with, "boys."

Tasha nodded in understanding. "What _isn't_ with boys?" She asked, making Bree laugh lightly.

"Well, it's about two boys." Bree clarified.

"And?" Tasha asked, urging her to go on.

Bree took another deep breath, already freaking out. "Well, it's a matter of choosing between them."

Tasha smiled reassuringly. "Hey, since when is it a problem to have to choose a guy? Most girls _want_ to be in that situation."

"I'd gladly trade with them." Bree said, staring at the floor.

It was quiet for a second before Tasha asked, "And is one the boys _Ethan_ by any chance?"

Bree nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember when I was head over heels crazy for him?" She asked hopefully, grabbing Tasha's arm.

The older woman nodded. "Sure! I actually remember one day you came home and would _not_ stop talking about him." She chuckled.

"I wish I could remember." Bree muttered.

"What was that, honey?" Tasha asked, her eyebrows raised.

Bree glanced at her but shook her head. "Nothing. Well, my dilemma is…now there's _another_ boy in the picture. One that's been there all along." She looked into space dreamily, just thinking about Chase.

"All along?" Tasha asked in confusion.

Bree snapped back to reality and said, "Oh, I-I meant…that he was one of the first guys I met when I first started going to school." Tasha nodded; making Bree glad she believed that.

Suddenly Tasha smiled knowingly. "Let me guess; you've just recently realized your feelings for him and are now dealing with the conflict of liking both boys?"

"Exactly!" Bree said, pointing to her. "It's like you read my mind!" Tasha smiled in triumph as Bree leaned back against the couch, a pillow resting on her stomach. "It's just…I _know_ I shouldn't be with the other guy, yet I'd rather it be him that I choose than Ethan."

Tasha furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, why can't you two be together?"

"It's complicated." Bree sighed, shaking her head.

"_Oh_, you come from two different worlds and are forbidden, huh?" Tasha guessed again.

"Yeah…let's go with that." Bree said, giving her a weird look. But all Tasha did was clap her hands and smile in success. "So, what should I do?"

Tasha looked at her, patting her leg. "I think you should follow your heart." Bree rolled her eyes, but Tasha just shook her head. "I know you've probably heard that before, but it's true. You should do whatever makes you happy."

Bree looked up at her again. "If you're not happy in life, what's the point? Forget _should's_ and _shouldn'ts_, go with what you want."

It took a moment, but Bree nodded and smiled. "Unless it's illegal." Tasha warned, making the teen laugh.

"It's not, at least I don't think." Bree said, looking to the side. Then she smiled at Tasha again. "Well, thanks for the advice. I don't know if I'll follow it or not, but it _definitely_ helped me."

Tasha smiled before pulling her in for a hug, which she returned. "Listen, any time you need to talk, I'm here." Tasha reminded her as they pulled away.

"I'm glad." Bree smiled, before standing up and walking away. She had _a lot_ to think about.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Chase once again walked down the hallways of school, subconsciously searching for Ethan. He wanted to overhear what went on with him and Bree the night before, and he _sure_ wasn't going to Bree for the details.

Finally he spotted them at their lockers again. He took his spot at the corner again and tuned into their conversation, catching it right at the beginning.

"_So_, Bree talked to you last night?" Max asked.

Chase watched as Ethan smiled brightly. "Yeah, and it was so weird. It's like she _knew_ what we were talking about yesterday, you know; about how I thought she didn't feel the same way as me?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What did she say?"

Ethan sighed contently. "She began with how she was feeling odd about us, just like how I was."

Chase instantly knew that was a lie, but he ignored it and continued on with listening. "And?" Max asked.

"I agreed, and then she totally surprised me!" Ethan said excitedly.

"With what?" Max asked in anticipation.

Ethan looked around them, making sure no one was listening in on them. When he turned toward Chase, the bionic teen hid from his sight until he was facing Max again.

"She told me she loved me, dude!" Ethan said, making Max high five him.

Meanwhile, Chase's whole body froze at the news. He was paralyzed; he just couldn't believe his own, superhuman ears. She told the guy she _loved _him? That can't be right…can it?

Filled with a new anger, he pushed off of the wall and tread down the hall. He kept walking, not caring if he ran into people or not. Suddenly he passed Leo and Adam, but didn't even acknowledge them.

"What's his problem?" Leo asked Adam, where the taller boy just shrugged.

Chase walked through the doors leading outside, breathing heavily. He could feel Spike coming on, so he wanted to get away from anyone who came near him. But he was too hurt, mad and confused to care as much as he usually would.

Suddenly Trent and his gang of football players came up, smirking and thinking they were the coolest people in the world. "Well look who it is, boys!" He said, standing in front of Chase.

"Trent, not now." Chase said through gritted teeth, it getting harder and harder for him to control his anger.

But Trent, being as stupid as he was, continued on. "What, you too good for us?" Chase forced a breath out. "You know, ever since you came here I've wanted to do something." He suddenly took a hold of Chase's shirt collar and shoved him forward. "And I think I'll do that _now_."

Chase watched as he raised his fist up, about to punch him in the face. But the rest was a blank, because when Trent's hand was about to make contact something stopped it. Another hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _bub_." Spike deep voice said, crushing Trent's fist under his grip. The football player yelled out in a mix of pain and fear, but Spike wouldn't let up. "I thought you learned your lesson the first time, but I guess I was wrong."

"C'mon, bro. Calm down." Jack, another football player standing behind Trent pleaded with him.

Spike dropped Trent's hand, causing him to fall to the ground, and looked at Jack. "I'm not anyone's _bro_, you got that?" Jack nodded, a new look of terror in his eyes.

Meanwhile a crowd formed around them, half the school watching them. Among the crowd were Leo and Adam.

"That's Spike!" Leo exclaimed, grabbing Adam's shoulder.

"I know! What should we do?" He asked, facing the smaller boy.

Leo thought for a second. "Um…where's Bree? She always knows what to do when this happens!"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Last time I saw her…she was on the second floor!"

"Dude, settle down!" Someone called out from the crowd to Spike. He turned to the owner, seeing that it was none other than _Ethan._

Apparently Spike felt Chase's anger toward the guy, because he charged for Ethan and grabbed him by his shirt. "What did you say to me?" He growled, right in Ethan's face.

Ethan stared at him with fear. "N-nothing, I didn't say anything!"

Suddenly Spike smirked menacingly. "You know, I think I might just break every bone in your body!" He made to pound him, but was suddenly pulled off by Mr. Divers, a large, male teacher.

"That's enough!" He yelled, separating the boys.

Spike stood there, breathing heavily, before eventually Chase came back around. He looked around with his eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused. "Wha…?" He breathed, looking to Adam and Leo for assistance. When they just looked at him, like the rest, he suddenly took off running.

When he was gone, the crowd slowly dispersed. Although they still talked about what just went on. Most people saw Chase as a hero, standing up to a punk like Trent, but others thought differently. _Very_ differently.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Chase didn't come back to Davenport's until late that night, but he was in search of Bree. They _needed _to talk.

He found her in the lab, hunched over a book. But when she heard his footsteps, she turned and stood automatically.

Chase just stood in the doorway, staring at her with a hurt and confused expression in his eyes. All that could be heard was their breathing, until he finally spoke up. "You told him you _love _him?"

"Chase-" She began, but he cut her off.

"I mean, you lied to him; saying you love him." He corrected himself, chuckling bitterly. She sighed and looked to the side, before meeting his gaze again. He looked at her with a wounded expression on his face. "Why?"

She walked over to him, swallowing before she said, "I told you I would." She explained softly.

He shook his head in disbelief. "When did you say _that_?"

"Last night!" She laughed incredulity. "I said I was gonna talk to him and tell him I love him, and you said _"Fine, go ahead."_

He laughed without humor in it. "I wasn't serious, Bree! Why would I tell you to say that when _I_ feel that way about _you_?"

She just looked at him. "I don't know."

He sighed and walked passed her, staring at the floor. "I…just can't _believe _you would do that." She looked at him guiltily as he whipped around. "I mean, _you_ of all people!"

"I'm sorry." She managed to get out.

He shook his head. "I've been waiting for you to say those _exact_ words to me for so long, but instead you go off and tell _him_ without a care! Do you even know how much that hurt me?" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I guess I just don't mean as much to you as I thought."

Her head shot up at this. "No, don't say that!" She pleaded, coming back over to him and taking a hold of his collar in a desperate manner. "You mean so much to me, you just don't know it."

He looked down at her with a hard expression. "You're right, I don't know. But I have a _good_ guess." He walked out of her arms and made to leave the lab.

"Where are you going?" She asked, desperation and pain dripping in her tone.

He turned around again, facing her. Anger was replaced with exhaustion and bitterness. "I'm done, Bree." He said, sounding worn-out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her eyes brimmed with tears.

He looked to the side before saying, "I'm done. I'm tired of chasing you, because you _obviously_ don't want to be chased. I thought you loved me, but I was wrong."

She shook her head, slowly losing the control of holding her tears back. "No." She whispered.

"I'll forget about us, about what we have, because it's what _you_ want." He smirked inordinately. "I'm giving you what you want; I'm leaving you alone. I'll stop trying to get you to admit your feelings, because apparently you're fine with keeping them locked inside."

Her face distorted in sadness as he came over, staring into her eyes. Up close, she could see his eyes were shining as well. "I love you, Bree. But I can't handle the rejection anymore. So I'm done."

He just stood there, looking deep into her eyes. She didn't know, but he was waiting with the slightest chance of hope that she would say she loved him too. But when she didn't, he blinked the tears back and walked away.

He kept her eye contact as he walked backwards, his arms outstretched. "I hope you and _Ethan_ are happy together." He smiled sarcastically. He then turned his back on her and walked out. "You deserve all the happiness in the world." He whispered before completely leaving her alone.

As soon as he was gone, she fell to the ground in tears. She couldn't control the sobs that escaped her, her crumpled body on the floor.

She finally got what she wanted; he was giving up on them and what they had. So then why did she feel so empty and incomplete?

**:O**

**I know, it was an emotional chapter! It was pretty hard for me to write, not gonna lie! Haha**

**Read&review! I already have the next chapter written, and I can't wait to upload it! But not until I get reviews on this one! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Bree woke up, still feeling tired. She looked around to see the familiar walls of a capsule, but then she remembered that she wasn't in the lab. She was back in her old room. After what happened with her and Chase the day before, she had gathered her stuff and moved back up here.

She sighed as she walked out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Slowly she made her way down to the kitchen, where she saw Adam and Leo sitting at the counter.

"Hey." She muttered as she too took a seat, pouring her cereal.

Adam nodded at her. "Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut O's?" He asked, holding the box out to her. She just looked at him before shaking her head.

After a second, she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. Chase wasn't there, and she was wondering where he was. Taking any ounce of courage she had, she slowly asked, "_So_, w-where's Chase?"

"He left earlier, something about finishing homework at school." Leo said nonchalantly, shrugging.

Bree nodded, a knot in her stomach. Maybe if she skipped school instead? Suddenly she mentally shook her head. _"I'm gonna have to face him sometime. I can't avoid him forever."_ She thought.

The three finished their breakfasts and eventually made it to school, where Bree went straight to her locker instead of all of them meeting up like they usually did. She wasn't even sure if Chase was there or not, she refused to look in their direction.

As she was pulling books out of her locker, a pair of hands went over her eyes. "Guess who." A voice said from behind her.

She sighed and grinned, removing them from her vision. "Hey…Ethan." She said, turning around. She then realized something that made her heart plummet. Whenever she looked at Ethan now, all she could see was Chase and how guilty she felt.

"How's my little decimal point?" He smiled, taking her hands in his.

She quickly pulled out of his grasp, causing a frown to appear on his face. Redeeming herself, she quickly said, "I have a cold, and I don't want to get you sick." He nodded in understanding.

He then smirked down at her. "I don't mind." He leaned in to kiss her, but she blurred out of his way so his mouth collided with the lockers.

"I do! I'll see you later!" She said quickly, dashing off. He turned around, completely confused at what just happened.

She made it to another hallway, where her eyes unfortunately landed on Adam, Leo and _Chase_. They didn't see her, so she ducked behind a corner.

She watched as Chase stood there, listening to what Adam was talking about. But when he said something that made Leo laugh, all Chase did was smirk and look the other way.

That one small motion made Bree's heart break even more, if that was possible. He was depressed because of _her_. She hurt him, betrayed him, abandoned him. But worst of all, she lied to him.

Apparently she was too lost in thought, because before she could run off Chase had looked up and their eyes met. Her breath caught in her throat at the look he gave her. Yes, his eyes still held the same hurt from before. But he also showed her love, longing and kindness.

That was so Chase. When she was expecting to see hate, loathing and spite; he showed her the _exact_ opposite. He must have really loved her.

Filled with a new wretchedness, she tore her gaze away from his and ran in the other direction. She kept her eyes closed, not knowing where she was going. But she couldn't care less at the moment; she just wanted to get _away_ from everything.

After a few minutes, she stopped moving and just stood there, catching her breath. She opened her eyes to come face to face with the pyramids of Egypt, the sun setting behind them. Her hands rested on her knees as she slowly regained air into her lungs.

After she was caught up, she sat down on the ground and just looked at the scenery. It was beautiful, one of the most magnificent things she'd ever seen. She then remembered that this was the place that Chase had wanted to go to, ever since he told her when they were younger.

Suddenly she felt something wet hit her hand. Confused, she looked up to the sky. There were barely any clouds, so it wasn't raining. When she felt another drop, she realized that she was in fact crying.

She then didn't care anymore. She let the tears come, running down her face and soaking her shirt. Every emotion she had bottled up was hitting her at once, causing her to break down right there in Egypt. This was the first time she let her feelings take over, and not logic.

"_How many American, teenage girls can say they've had their first broken heart in Egypt?" _She thought after a few minutes, smiling to herself.

She looked up to the pyramids, taking in a deep breath. The sobbing had turned into small sniffs every now and then, and the only person she wanted to comfort her was Chase. The same boy whose heart she had broken the day before.

"_I love him."_ She admitted to herself. _"Plain and simple; I'm in love with him. And I can't hide from it anymore."_ She then laughed bitterly. _"Although I have a funny way of showing it."_

She then sighed outwardly. How could she have been so stupid? Lying to him every day about her feelings, continuing to see Ethan when she didn't really care, hurting Chase so many times. She was beginning to hate herself, just for everything she'd done.

"_I'm selfish, cold hearted, mean. How can Chase love me?"_ She thought bitterly, shaking her head.

She then realized that if Chase was there, he would probably disagree with her. Which was true; she was being a little hard on herself. But she couldn't help it, she was disgusted with herself. With her actions.

She didn't know how she was going to live with Chase from now on. They lived under the same roof, trained together, were supposed to see each other _every day_. How could they do that harmoniously when she felt so horrible just _looking_ at him? She had no idea…

_~0~0~0~0~_

Bree spent the rest of the day just speeding around the globe, not a care in the world. The different sights she saw temporarily tore her mind away from Chase, and she didn't want to go back to school where he was. So why not?

But, like everything else, the day came to an end. Bree stopped running to catch her breath before making her way home, where the sky was already dark and full of stars.

She started to walk when she landed on the street right outside Davenport's, enjoying the scenery. Only when she heard the sound of a door opening did she look down again.

Light was shining from the doorway leading into the giant house, Adam's silhouette right in front of it. "Bree?" She heard him call.

"Yeah, it's me." She said breathlessly, walking up to him.

A smile broke out onto his face. "Finally! Everyone was wondering where you were all day! Well, Davenport and Tasha didn't find out."

"_Good."_ She thought in relief.

"But everyone else!" Adam smiled.

"Everyone?" Bree asked hopefully, her eyebrows raised.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, looking at the ground. "Me and Leo for sure. I haven't seen Chase much today, but I'm sure he was wondering too."

"Yeah, I bet." Bree muttered downheartedly, making to walk passed him and into the house. But he stopped her.

"Oh, and Leo told me to remind you that you were with your friends until now." Bree smirked, glad Leo was smart enough to think of that for her. But Adam just shrugged. "Whatever."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Thanks, Adam." She patted his arm before walking in.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next few days passed by in a blur for Bree. She hadn't talked to Chase since their downfall, but she desperately wanted to. She was slowly going crazy without him.

Finally Friday came, meaning the weekend and no thinking. She was just going to relax and, hopefully, talk to Chase again. All she had left was hope…

She got home later though, having been with her friends. She hadn't seen much of Ethan either, not since she came to terms with her feelings. So when she got home, she _knew_ everyone would be there.

She took her time getting up to her room, consciously taking her time in hopes of running into Chase. Crap, she was getting desperate.

But when she didn't, she sighed and walked into her bedroom. Although not seconds later, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Chase?" She asked eagerly, whipping around. Although when she came face to face with Leo, her heart plummeted. "Oh, Leo, i-it's you."

Meanwhile he was leaning against the doorframe, his eyebrow corked. "Why? Are you _expecting_ Chase or something?"

Bree shook her head. "No, he was just the first name that popped into my head." She said unconvincingly, walking over to him. "So, what's up?"

Leo looked behind him before closing her door, facing Bree again. "I wanted to know where you went the other day!" He said excitedly, causing her to roll her eyes. "Come on, was it Paris? Spain? _Portugal_?"

Bree held a hand up to silence him. "No, no, and no!" He looked disappointed, but the shot up again.

"Okay…Peru? Colorado? Egypt?" He asked with his eyes bright.

She sighed. "No, no and…actually, yes!" She chuckled, surprising both of them. "Yeah, I went to Egypt!"

"How was it? Did you see any scorpions or mummies?"

Bree shook her head, laughing. "About two scorpions and zero mummies, but why do you want to know anyway?"

He shrugged. "Because my life is pretty boring, and you just ran across the world to wherever you wanted. That's pretty epic!"

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, when will you settle down with anything action packed? You've been here for over a year already!" She smiled.

"It's just all so cool." Leo admitted, beginning to walk around the room as he talked. "You should've seen my life _before _meeting you!"

"I could say the same to you." Bree chuckled, her hands on her hips. She then grabbed a hold of him and walked him to the door. "But if you're done here, then-"

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, stopping her.

"What?" She asked, looking lightly taken aback.

"I also wanted to know what was up with you and Chase." Leo said, looking at her suspiciously.

Bree's eyes went wide before she swallowed nervously. "W-What do you mean? Nothing's up with me and Chase, what would make you think _that_?"

Leo just looked at her. "Well, for one; you're sweating like a pig right now."

She gasped. "I am not!"

He rolled his eyes. "And two; you guys haven't said a word to each other since Tuesday. And it's Friday." Bree looked to the side, trying to hide her unhappiness. "What's up?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "We just…got into a little fight a few days ago. No big deal." She then shrugged. "I'm sure we'll be talking before you know it."

"_I hope."_ She thought desperately.

Leo still looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?" Bree simply nodded. "Because you can tell me. I _know_ how to keep a secret!" He said the last part proudly.

She smiled at that. "I know I can, I just…don't want to talk about it. You understand, right?" She prayed he'd let it go for the time being.

He, reluctantly, nodded. "I guess. But I won't forget about it!" He opened the door, still looking back at her. "This isn't over, Davenport!"

She laughed as he disappeared from sight, still pointing at her. But when he was gone, the feeling of depression and guilt kicked in again. She sighed as she stepped into her capsule, ready to lose herself to sleep for the next few hours.

**I know, this was a filler chapter! But I have a BIG one coming up next; I just needed to fill the gap between chapter 4 and chapter 6! So…tada? XD**

**Anyway, read&review! The more comments I get back, the faster I'll update! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Bree stood in the lab the following Saturday with Adam, Chase and Leo. She was currently putting her training gloves on as the boys talked by the capsules. Of course she and Chase hadn't talked yet, driving Leo even more suspicious, and no one could miss the awkward tension between them. But Adam and Leo decided to ignore it.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Davenport walking in. "Guys, guess what!" He smiled, clapping his hands together.

"They found a colony of monkeys on the moon?" Adam asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Davenport just looked at him. "Oh Adam, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Adam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"For putting all of your intelligence into Chase." He then looked at the others, smiling again. "But my news is…wait for it…"

After a few seconds, Leo couldn't take it anymore. "Tell us!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I have a new mission for Adam, Bree and Chase!" He said, making a big hand gesture. But the three bionic teens just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Davenport looked deflated. "Geez, don't get too excited you guys." He said sarcastically.

Bree looked back at him. "Sorry, but a new mission is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah, we're pretty used to it." Adam agreed, nodding at Bree.

Davenport rolled his eyes as Leo looked at the super humans as if they were crazy. "Are you _serious_?" He asked in disbelief. "Any mission is epic!"

When none of them responded, Leo turned back to his stepdad. "Okay Big D, _obviously_ they're not into it. So you should let me go!"

Davenport chuckled and pushed him aside. "No, Adam, Bree and Chase are going." He then narrowed his eyes at them. "But apparently they don't know what cool is!"

Leo mirrored his expression at them. "I'm totally with you there." He and Davenport high fived as the bionic teenagers walked over to them.

"Alright, what is our _totally epic_ mission?" Chase asked sarcastically, making Bree smile involuntarily.

"You all are familiar with a particle collider, right?" Davenport asked.

Chase smiled arrogantly. "A three mile long underground facility where scientists race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments."

He and Davenport smiled giddily as they did their handshake. "So cool!" Bree and Adam rolled their eyes, although Bree loved how excited he got over it.

"Anyway, there's one in Venezuela that's spiraling out of control and your mission is-"

"Again?" Bree exclaimed, looking at him in disbelief. "Why do you keep making them if they _always_ lose control and could cause a radioactive explosion? Why don't you just invent a new type of toaster oven?"

Davenport gave her a look as Adam smiled brightly. "Ooh, maybe one that can massage you while it makes you breakfast!" Bree just laughed as Davenport sighed.

"Look, I don't know why it keeps happening but that's not the point! The point is that you three have to stop it before it _does_ cause a radioactive explosion. Understand?"

They nodded simultaneously. "Yes." They began to walk away, but suddenly Chase stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, looking down at him.

"Waiting to see if future Leo comes and warns us not to go. We don't want a repeat of _last time_." They all nodded in agreement, waiting in silence for a few moments. But there wasn't any time machine appearing with a bigger version on Leo inside, so they shrugged and went to pack.

"So, Big D," Leo began, looking up at Davenport with a smile on his face. "Seeing as though I saved Adam, Bree and Chase before from the same mission, I think it's only fair that-"

"You're not going." Davenport stated, cutting him short.

"Aw, come on!" Leo exclaimed, pouting. "Why not? I'd make a great addition to the team!"

Davenport shook his head. "Absolutely not. If you go and get hurt, I'll have that on my conscious." He then leaned closer to him. "Not to mention what your Mom would do if she found out." Leo rolled his eyes and Davenport stood up again. "You're staying here with me; in fact…I might just lock you in a cage for good measure."

He left a _very_ disappointed Leo as he made his way over to Adam, Chase and Bree. "Okay, you're packing your supplies. I'll upload the scamatics into Chase's chip, and your helicopter is on the way."

"A helicopter!" They all heard Leo shout. "Come on, let me just ride along Big D!"

"No!" Davenport said again, walking over to his stepson.

Meanwhile, the three loaded their bags with the provisions needed for the mission. "Can you believe this? We're going to Venezuela!" Adam said eagerly. "I've always wanted to go to Australia."

Chase just looked at him. "Adam, Venezuela is in _South America_, not Australia."

Adam's expression turned to realization. "Seriously?" Chase and Bree simply nodded, but that made him laugh. "Cool, I can't wait to see the penguins!" With that he walked away, leaving a confused Bree and Chase behind.

"Davenport wasn't kidding when he said he put Adam's intelligence in you." Bree laughed lightly, looking at Chase.

But he didn't even return the look, just kept packing. Her smile faded as she noticed he was giving her the cold shoulder. "Look, I know you're mad at me. And you have every right to be! What I did was wrong, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Still Chase didn't meet her gaze, making her sigh. "I also know that just a 'sorry' won't cut it." She glanced over her shoulder to see no one near, then she leaned closer to him. "So what can I do to make it up to you?"

He finally looked at her, his eyes blank and hard. "You can give me that electro field destabilizer and then leave me alone."

His response took her by surprise, it being so cold and not…_Chase_. But she nodded and reached for the destabilizer, handing it to him. "If that's what you want." She said softly.

"Trust me, it is." He said in fake politeness, before going back to packing.

She stared at him a second longer before walking away, Davenport passing her to Chase. "Okay Chase, time to program the scamatics." Chase nodded and stepped into his capsule, waiting for Davenport to start.

Meanwhile Bree was at the doorway of the lab, watching him. She knew he saw her, but when he didn't even glance at her, she sighed and exited, her heart breaking even more.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Adam, Bree and Chase sat in the helicopter, waiting to be dropped down into a rainforest somewhere near the particle collider. Adam sat between Chase and Bree, of course, and was smiling brightly.

"What do you think it will be like? This is our first time going on a mission _outside_ of the country!" He yelled over the loud wind.

Bree nodded in realization. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" She yelled back.

"Nothing we can't handle!" Chase yelled, boosting all of their confidence. "Now come on, we're about to be dropped!"

They all stood up and opened the large door of the helicopter, looking down into the rolling landscapes thousands of feet below. They all exchanged glances before plummeting down, their parachutes on their backs.

Sometime later, they were all on the ground in the middle of a bunch of trees. Each was coughing from the fall, but no one was injured.

"Everyone okay?" Chase asked as he sat up, undoing his backpack.

"I think so." Bree said, sitting up as well. "Adam?"

"Yep. Just give me a second." He coughed, making her roll her eyes and smile. Meanwhile Chase stood up, taking in their surroundings.

"Okay, give me a minute to calculate exactly how far away we are from the facility." He said, pressing his finger to his temple. Suddenly a holographic map appeared in front of him.

"Come on, up we go!" Bree said as she gave Adam a hand, helping him up. He nodded his thanks as they undid their parachutes as well, like Chase had done.

"According to this, we are precisely five miles from it." He then turned to Bree. "If you could carry us-"

"Can you hold on a moment? Let me catch my breath." She said, resting her hands on her knees as she bent over. Sure, she wanted to mend their relationship more than anything. But something was causing her breathing to go jagged and all out of whack.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked, resting a hand on her back.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I can't-"

"Chase? Chase, do you read me?" They heard a voice coming from the inside of Chase's bag. He quickly pulled out a small earpiece and attached it to his ear.

"Davenport?"

"Is Bree alright? I see a disturbance with her chip." They heard Davenport say.

Chase looked at Bree hunched over with Adam rubbing her back. Even though he was mad, he was even more worried about her. "Sh-She can't breathe very well."

"Okay, let me try something. It might help her." Then the line was quiet was they all waited.

"_Please let her be okay."_ He begged in his head, his eyes never leaving her struggling state. Suddenly Davenport came back on again.

"See if that worked." He said.

"If what worked-" Chase began, but then saw Bree stand up right again, relaxation on her face. Relief spread through his body, but he tried hard not to show it.

"Whatever you did, it worked." Chase said, trying to contain his smile.

"Good. She must have hit her head on the way down, but she'll be fine. Now get a move on, you don't have much time!"

Chase nodded and switched the earpiece off. He looked back to Adam and Bree, who were looking back at him.

"D-Davenport fixed it." He said, not meaning to stutter. He then pointed behind him. "Come on, we should get going."

Adam nodded and followed him, but Bree just stood there in disbelief. _"He didn't even do anything to help me. Did his feelings change that quickly?"_

Suddenly Adam emerged from the trees again, looking at her. "Bree, you coming?"

She looked up and chuckled, nodding. "Oh, yeah. Just…lost in thought I guess."

He smiled at her as she followed them, ready to finish their mission.

_~0~0~0~0~_

They ran into the facility, a loud buzzing going off and lights flashing. They looked around, seeing warning signs and fallen debris.

"Looks like everyone cleared out already!" Bree yelled over the noise.

Chase nodded. "Yeah!" He looked to the side and saw the control panel. "Okay, just like last time. Adam, bust open the control panel. We're already too low on time!"

Adam ran over and pulled the large, metal door off like it was nothing. Suddenly Bree grabbed Chase's arm. "Wait!"

He looked at her in confusion. "If this is just like last time, then the ceiling will cave in on us again! And Leo isn't here to push us out of the way!"

But Chase just shook his head. "Don't worry, we _know_ its coming. So we know to get out as soon as we're done!"

Bree looked reluctant but nodded anyway. Chase continued to look at her, noticing just how scared she was. He moved closer and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, I promise."

All she could show was a small smile, but right then Adam went flying across the room. Apparently the wires inside the control panel sparked and shocked him.

"Adam!" Chase and Bree exclaimed together, running over to him.

"This is _way_ different than the first time!" Adam warned. "This place is much more intense!"

Chase and Bree exchanged worried glances right when the place started to shake. Chase quickly shook his head and helped Adam up.

"Adam, you have to rip the wires out like before!" He yelled over the uproar.

But Adam shook his head stubbornly. "No way am I going close to that thing again!"

"It's the only chance we have!" Chase reminded him, grabbing his shoulders for emphasis.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the panel again, making up his mind. He groaned and pushed passed Chase, following his orders.

Chase waited until he was far from it before conducting his force field on the box, making it explode with a blast. They all ducked for cover as it did, sheltering themselves from the blow.

But even when it was done, the room was shaking out of control and the walls were giving out. Bree looked around in panic as she shouted, "Chase! What do we do now?"

He, too rattled to think of anything, was suddenly distracted by a giant beam about to fall. The problem was; it was right behind Bree.

In instinct, he ran over and took a hold of her waist, throwing her across the floor. She landed with a thud on the other side of the room, a new cut on her head that had blood running down the side of her face. She was confused at first, but when she looked up at him; her eyes went as big as the moon.

"CHASE!" She screamed just as the beams fell on top of him, crushing him. She jumped up and ran over to the pile of wreckage, starting to dig through it.

Suddenly she was pulled up by Adam, who had a series of bruises and cuts as well. "We have to get out of here!" He yelled, dragging her away.

"Not without him!" She shouted, getting out of his grasp. "I'm not leaving without Chase!"

Adam looked back at the fragments, the wheels turning in his head. "It would be stupid; even _I _know that! We should get out while we still can, if Chase is gone-"

"No, he can't be!" Bree responded immediately. "We can't give up if there's even the slightest chance!"

Unexpectedly a massive piece of the ceiling fell down, almost crushing her as well. "Bree!" Adam yelled, motioning to the thing that almost killed her.

She shook her head, going back to Chase. She began to pull things away, but her strength wasn't enough. She looked back at Adam and said, "Help me!"

He sighed and ran over, pushing her aside so he could get it done faster. She watched as he did, waiting anxiously to see any part of Chase. Relief spread through her body when she saw part of his face, still very much intact.

"There he is!" She shouted, pointing to him. Adam followed her finger and pulled him out, slinging him over his shoulder.

Bree grabbed Adam's free hand and placed it around her waist. "Now hold on!" She shouted before dashing off, out of the building about to crumble.

She landed them a safe distance away, although they could still see the facility. They watched as it dissolved, them making it out right in the nick of time.

Then their attention was back on Chase, where Adam laid him down gently on the ground. Bree automatically crouched down next to him, shaking his shoulders.

"Chase!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Adam did nothing but stand back and watch, anxious to see his bionic brother come back to them.

Suddenly they heard moaning, which was very faint. It took a moment, but Bree gasped when she realized it was Chase's. He groaned, starting to stir. He then began to speak, although it was inaudible.

A small smile appeared on Bree's face as she looked down at his bruised features. She then looked at Adam. "Call Davenport, let him know what's happening." But Adam didn't move, just kept staring at Chase. "Go, he'll know what to do!" Bree exclaimed, turning back to Chase.

Adam finally moved again, running to find their back packs. Bree looked down upon Chase, pushing his hair back from his forehead. He was covered in cuts, bruises, wounds, you name it… And dust and dirt were gathering, but she didn't care.

"Chase?" She asked softly, scanning his face for any sign of response.

He mumbled something that sounded like her name, but she couldn't be sure. So she just waited, when he opened his brown eyes. A sight that never made her happier than at that moment.

"Chase!" She gasped, smiling through the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Chase, we're getting help. Adam's calling Davenport and everything will be fine."

"I don't know about that." He chuckled, although when he did she could see that it hurt him. So she shook her head.

"Don't move. You're in too much pain." She told him, stroking the side of his face gently. He leaned into her touch, making her smile.

"You know, if this is heaven; then I think I can be happy here." He smirked, brushing her cheek with his thumb. This caused more tears to come down her face, mixed of sadness and happiness.

"Don't say that. You'll be fine." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

His face went serious again, staring into her eyes. "Are _you_ okay?"

She nodded like it was nothing. "I'm perfectly fine, but that doesn't matter right now."

A grin appeared on his face. "Well then at least I know one thing for sure."

She looked confused. "What?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I kept my promise." He said, making her smile.

"Yeah, you did." She said, smiling through her crying. This caused a smile on his face as he laid back, closing his eyes. Her eyes grew full of worry as he became unconscious again.

"Chase? Chase!"

**Okay, originally I was going to make this chapter longer. But then I decided to just end it right here, but don't worry! I'll have the next one up soon! :)**

**What did you think of this one? I know, it's pretty cliché and sappy. But I **_**had**_** to write it, know what I mean? :P**

**Read&review! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, I think I've kept you waiting long enough! :P Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Bree sat in the room, drumming her fingers impatiently on the desk top. She had been like that for a while, just waiting for any news.

After Chase had slipped back into unconsciousness, Adam came back saying that Davenport was on his way. They waited only five minutes before Big D was there, along with Leo of course. They then took him to an isolated, treatment center located in Bolivia, one that Davenport had come up with a few years back.

Chase was automatically treated, his injuries much more severe than Adam or Bree's. And that's where they were now, waiting for the news on how he was doing. Bree, Adam and Leo were currently in a comfortable room, everything silent between them.

Finally Adam broke the silence. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. What exactly happened back there?"

Bree let out a shaky sigh. "Well, we were shutting down the particle collider. Like Davenport told us to."

"But it was a lot worse than the first one. Much more powerful." Adam added.

"We managed to get it down, but the place was going to blow anyway. So we had to get out." Bree suddenly stopped, gathering her strength again. "But unfortunately we weren't quick enough, because the place was coming down on us already."

She then stopped altogether, telling it becoming too hard. Adam looked at her before finishing, "Th-There was a wall behind Bree that was about to crush her. So Chase pulled her out of the way…and let it crush _him_ instead."

Bree stood up, crossing her arms as she looked out the window. "And it's my entire fault. That he's like this."

Adam shook his head. "No, Bree, it's not. You didn't know it was coming."

She whipped around, angry tears in her eyes. "Yes, but if I hadn't been there then he wouldn't have pulled me out of the way. He wouldn't have gotten crushed."

Adam and Leo looked at each other, silence setting in again. Bree looked down, blinking the tears away. She wanted to stay strong and not break down again.

Finally the doors opened, Davenport walking in while looking grim. Bree, Adam and Leo's heads shot up. "What's going on? Is he okay?" Bree asked automatically.

Davenport shook his head. "He's going to be fine, we think."

"What does 'we think' mean exactly?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Davenport took a seat, rubbing his hands together. "Well, with bionics…it's hard to tell. I mean, you saw how Bree reacted to a minor hit on the head yesterday." He looked at Adam when saying that.

"But he's stable, right?" Bree asked hopefully.

"Yes, he's stable. And there's a good chance he'll be alright, but really only time will tell." He then looked at each of them. "But I came here to say that we're taking you guys back."

"What?" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

"No, there's no way I'm leaving here without Chase." Bree stated, standing her ground.

"Yeah, I won't be able to focus on anything else without knowing he's okay." Leo added.

"I can't focus on anything anyway." Adam shrugged, causing the others to just look at him.

Davenport then sighed. "Guys, it wouldn't do any good to just wait here. I mean, I have other missions-"

"That Chase will go on with us." Adam said, standing up. "After he's better, I mean."

Davenport just looked at them. "I won't be able to change your minds, will I?" When they continued to stare at him, he exhaled. "Okay, you can stay here. But no funny business, understand?" He looked at Leo when saying that.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't touch anything." Davenport nodded and made to leave, but Bree stopped him.

"Wait, when will we get to see him?" She asked, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

Davenport showed a small smile. "Soon, when he's in a better condition. But now he, and you, needs rest." He patted her on the back before exiting the room.

She stared at the closed door, before sighing and turning around. She saw Adam sitting by himself, so she walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey." She said, looking at him.

He smiled back, but she could tell he was freaking out. So she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him for reassurance. "He'll be fine." She whispered into his ear, although she didn't believe it much either.

"But what if he isn't?" Adam asked after they pulled away.

She chuckled. "He's Chase, he's too stubborn to give up that easily." Adam nodded and looked down into his lap. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Adam asked, looking at her again in confusion.

She smiled sympathetically. "For snapping at you. You know, when I told you to call Davenport." She shook her head, sighing. "I was just _really_ freaked out and full of adrenaline and…" She looked at him again. "I'm sorry.

He smiled, this time more brightly. "Thanks. And it's okay; I didn't really know what I was doing either." She returned it and patted his back, standing up again.

"Well, you heard Davenport. We need rest." With that she walked out, leaving him behind. Truth was, she needed to be alone to figure things out.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next few days were actually looking up from then on. And finally the day came where they could actually see Chase, instead of just hearing about his condition. He was finally healthy enough for visitors.

Bree could hardly contain her excitement as they all walked down the hallway, on their way to his room. "And you're _sure_ he's stable enough for us?" She asked Davenport.

He just chuckled. "Bree, for the tenth time _yes_!" She smiled at herself. "He will be fine, I promise."

She nodded as they reached the room, her breath hitching in her throat. But she tried to hide it, wanting to tone down her feelings in front of the others. Although she would never forget how she felt as the door opened for them.

There Chase was, lying in a bed with a bunch of machines surrounding him. But his face automatically brightened as he saw them come in, especially Bree.

"Hey." He smiled, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Leo was first, as always. "Chase! Dude, you have to tell me _everything_! What was it like being crushed like that? And what were you feeling before-"

"_Alright_, Leo!" Davenport chuckled awkwardly, placing his hands on Leo's shoulders to silence him. "Let's not bombard Chase with questions, he's still pretty insubstantial."

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed, smirking. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly fine! It's nothing but a few bruises and cuts."

"Mmm-hmm, _okay_." Davenport said, rolling his eyes. He then turned to Adam, Bree and Leo. "Since I've been seeing him off and on for the past couple days, I'll let you have your time with him." He then glanced at Chase before leaning in. "To tell the truth, I'm getting kind of tired of him."

"I heard that." Chase stated, raising his eyebrows. "Bionic hearing, remember? You invented it?"

Davenport smiled cockily. "I invent _so many_ things." This made all of them roll their eyes, where he sighed in defeat. "Alright, I have to go greet Tasha as she gets off her plane." He began walking to the door, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, Eddie will be with her. And that means she'll be in a bad mood…"

"Just go!" Bree smiled, pushing him out the door. As soon as he was gone, everyone clapped, including Chase.

"Finally. I mean I thought he'd _never_ leave!" Chase chuckled, pointing to the door. Bree smiled at him as she took a seat next to the bed, Leo and Adam behind her.

"So…how are you?" She asked at last, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed. He looked pretty torn up, with bruises all over his body. But they were light, meaning they didn't hurt as much anymore. And he had a big cut on his forehead, but other than that he was getting back to normal.

He shrugged. "I've been better."

"That's my buddy!" Adam smiled, clapping him on the back. Bree and Leo's eyes widened as Chase winced in pain, Adam totally oblivious as usual.

"W-why don't you stand back there?" Bree said quickly, pushing him back behind her. He looked pouty but didn't argue.

"Aside from that." Chase coughed, leaning back in his bed again. "I've been gradually getting better. In fact, I'll probably be out in a few days." He said optimistically, making Bree smile at him endearingly.

"I'm sure you will." She smiled, nodding. He returned the look and they were lost in their own little world for a split second, before Leo's voice pulled them back from reality.

"So, now that Big D is gone…" He said, looking at the door. "What was it like being crushed?!"

Bree looked at Chase uncertainly, but all he did was chuckle. "You _really_ won't let that go, will you?"

Suddenly Leo realized hoe forward he was being. "Oh, Chase, you don't have to answer if you don't want-"

"No, it's okay." Chase replied, shaking his head.

Bree shot Leo a look, but then leaned into Chase, her anxious as well to hear how it felt. Chase sighed as he sat up in bed, staring at the covers in front of him. "It…was weird."

Adam, Bree and Leo just stared at him as he explained it. "I mean, it happened so fast. I didn't really even know what was happening, which you _know_ is odd for me," Bree couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at hearing that.

Finally Chase met Leo's gaze again. "I guess I didn't really feel anything, to tell the truth." When Leo looked slightly disappointed, Chase laughed. "Guess that wasn't the answer you were looking for."

Leo quickly shook his head. "No, it's fine." He then smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"We all are." Adam piped up, placing a hand on Bree and Leo's shoulders. "It wouldn't be the same without you."

Chase showed a half smile as Leo nodded. "Yeah. Together, you three are like the Three Musketeers! No, even better; all of us are the Fantastic Four!" He formed a ridiculous pose, making everyone laugh. "I'm Human Torch because I'm, you know, _hot_." He popped his collar when saying that, making the others roll their eyes.

"Adam can be Thing, because he's super strong! Bree is the invisible woman, because she's the girl." Bree mock-gasped, making Chase laugh again. "And I guess Chase can be Mr. Fantastic." Leo shrugged.

"Put a lot of thought into this, have you?" Bree asked, her eyebrows raised.

Leo stared at the floor, kicking it with his foot. "Maybe…"

Bree chuckled and turned back to Chase, resting her hand on his shoulder. "The point is, our lives would be horrible without you in them." Chase looked up at her, where she looked deep into his eyes. "We _all_ mean it."

He smiled up at her just as the door burst open, in running Tasha with Davenport behind her. "Where is he?" She exclaimed, looking around before spotting Chase on the bed. "Chase!"

Bree, Adam and Leo moved out of the way just in time not to get run over as Tasha looked down at Chase, examining his injuries. "Oh you poor baby." She breathed, making him smile awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Tasha, I'm fine." He said, slowly removing his arm from her hands. But her motherly instincts kicked in and she shook her head.

"Nope. I will not leave your side until you're all better!" She vowed, sitting in the same chair that Bree was in moments before.

Davenport stepped in behind her. "Honey, I don't really think that's necessary considering-"

She shot him a look, making him shut up at once. He then quickly gathered Adam, Leo and Bree. "Come along kids, we should let her do her thing."

Tasha smiled her approval before turning back to Chase, where Davenport literally pushed them out of the room. But Bree made eye contact with Chase before she was gone, showing him that she didn't want to leave.

_~0~0~0~0~_

During the week, Bree did see Chase, although she was with Davenport, Adam and Leo. So she couldn't really talk to him about things. But she didn't care; all that mattered was that he was alright.

Finally he was moved from the medical room to a room much more comfortable, Tasha's idea. It had a great view of the ocean, since they were right on the beach, and he didn't have to be hooked up to any machines. Actually, he was healing so well that he was about ready to go home. But Davenport wanted to be sure.

But Bree still didn't get to see him alone, which was driving her crazy. Whenever she visited him, he either had one of the others with him or some nurses. So she decided that she would get to him, one way or another.

At last her time came. It was late at night, and Tasha was taking the night off from babying Chase to enjoy their current location. She thought he was good enough to be left alone for one night, so she requested he have no one there unless emergency.

Bree watched as everyone was engaged in what they were doing; Adam watching TV, Leo reading a comic book, Tasha sitting on the deck with a book and Davenport on his laptop. So she slipped out the door when nobody saw her, making the perfect getaway.

She walked down the hallways, bracing herself for what was about to happen. Sure, Chase was being nice to her and cracking jokes. But that was in front of everyone else, he could've just been pretending. She remembered how he reacted to her hitting her head, so she was prepared for the cold shoulder.

Finally she reached his door, one at the very end of the facility. It was secluded, which was good for them. She took a deep breath and quietly opened the door, tip toeing in and closing it behind her.

There he was, resting on the bed. Aside from the wounds, he looked just like he always did. Bree smiled as she walked in slowly, but even though he was sleeping, his bionic hearing acted up and he heard her. He quickly woke up, making her groan.

"I swear I didn't know you were sleeping." She said as he turned to look at her.

But all he did was smile. "I was wondering when you'd come." She couldn't help but smile back as she walked over, surprised.

"So…how are you _today_?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He made a face, making her laugh lightly. "Since the boundless pampering ended, I've been great."

"Oh yes, how _dare_ Tasha take good care of you?" She asked sarcastically, smiling as she did. This made him laugh.

"She could tone it down a little bit." He said, her nodding in agreement. He then shifted in the bed, grumbling as he did. "Although I would be better if I could get out of this stupid bed."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know how much you hate to stay in one place. But you have to. You need all the rest you can get."

He sighed. "I know, but I've been here for days. I'm getting ansty."

"Ansty?" She asked, smiling.

He smirked and nodded. "Yes, I'm so annoyed that I'm making up words now." She laughed lightly, him too.

"Well too bad. You're going to get better whether you like it or not." She said as he sat up, his head leaning against the headboard.

He just looked at her for a few seconds. "And how are _you_ doing?"

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm fine. I have nothing but a few cuts, it's nothing compared to you."

He shook his head. "It's not a contest." He brought his hand up, gently moving her hair as he inspected her cut. He then met her eyes again. "Any injury is bad."

Her face had already lost the humor as she looked into his eyes, resting her hand on top of his. "Chase, I'm sorry."

He sighed, removing his hand from her cut. But she wasn't done. "No, here me out. When I told Ethan I loved him, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any word of it."

He looked to the side for a second before meeting her gaze again. "But when I did that, I didn't know how bad it was until after I saw how much it hurt you. Until you left." He stayed silent.

She stared down at her hand on top of his, taking in a breath. "But you were right all along," He looked up at her, her having a small smile on her face. "I'm in love with you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "And without you, my life has been a living Hell. I'm not kidding."

He couldn't help but smirk, making her smile. "But I'm saying that I'm sorry. And I understand if you can't forgive me, because what I did was completely wrong and unfair to you. But just know that I love you, and I always have."

He looked at her, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. She lost her smile, it replaced with utter regret and sadness. "And I never meant to hurt you. But that seems like all I do. You're hurt because of that, and now because of the mission. If I hadn't been there-"

He finally took her hand. "Bree, stop. Don't blame yourself, because it's not your fault."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Chase, don't spare me. It _is_ my fault."

His eyes went bigger. "There was no way you could've known! Please, stop accusing yourself of doing this!"

She still looked unconvinced. "But it is-"

He sighed in frustration. "God, why can't you see that I do these things because I love you?" This caused her to shut up. He now took both of her hands, squeezing them for emphasis. "The thought of those beams crushing you made my heart stop, okay? So I did the only thing I could, I replaced you with me."

He leaned back against the headboard again, her staring at him. He smirked and said, "Plus, it makes for a good story."

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Speaking of good stories, I still can't believe Leo labeled us _The Fantastic Four_ today."

Chase shrugged, laughing. "Yeah, _Invisible Woman_." She couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I wouldn't be talking, _Mr. Fantastic_." Bree responded, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute, don't those two characters end up together at the end of the movie?" Chase asked, looking at her for clarification.

She shrugged, a smile on her face. "I think they do. Must be a sign, huh?"

He just looked at her as a smile appeared on his face. It was silent before he said, "I love you, Bree."

She just regarded him. "You really do, don't you?" He simply nodded, making her heart leap with happiness.

Then a thought crossed her mind, one that made her both excited and nervous. She looked at him again, to see him staring back with his eyebrows raised. "Bree, you okay?"

She thought before saying, "Chase, have you ever thought of us being together?"

He nodded. "Of course, I thought that was the issue for the past few months." She just rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, I mean us being…_together_." She clarified.

He was confused at first, but when she started to come closer he got the idea. She was about to press her lips to his when he stopped her.

"Wait." He said, causing her to pull back a bit. "Bree, I don't want you doing this because you feel sorry for me. Do it because you want to."

She looked down into his eyes as she nodded. "I want to." And then she kissed him, where he responded almost instantly.

After a few minutes, he flipped her over so he was on top of her. His mouth traveled down to her neck, but when he missed the feel of her lips against his, he returned to her mouth again.

This continued for a while, before they went deeper. Their lips only disconnected for a second as she helped him get his shirt off, revealing his bare, and bruised chest.

She pulled away and examined him, feeling regret and guilt all over again. He noticed and cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself." He whispered, making her smile. He then kissed her gently, where it eventually led to more…

_I'll let your imagination write this part! :P_

**Huh? What did you think?**

**Alright, so let me make this clear. This story takes place SOME time after the first episode. So Chase and Bree are basically around the seventeen and eighteen era. I'm not usually one for underage sex (Smut stories can be pretty gross, just sayin!) but I thought that they should've in this. So I did! I hope you all are okay with it? :)**

**PLEASE read&review! I need your feedback! :3**

**P.S. Also feel free to check out my videos on YouTube! My account name is FavFlowerisaDasey (Get it? Dasey, as in Derek/Casey from Life with Derek?) I have a few vids up, and you can either comment there or on here, I don't care! :D Also, I take requests. Just saying… :P**


	9. Chapter 8

"Finally we're leaving." Adam said in relief as he, Leo and Bree walked down the hallways of the facility. "I mean, I didn't see _one_ penguin!"

Bree sighed in annoyance. "For the last time, we're in _South America_! There are no penguins in South America!"

Adam looked confused, but Leo cut in before he could say anything. "So, Chase is all better?"

"Not entirely." Davenport said, coming up behind them. "He still has a few injuries, but they're good enough to transfer him back to the lab. Although it'll take some physical therapy for him to get better again."

"Well, can't you just reprogram him again or something?" Leo asked, his eyebrows raised.

A gasp erupted from Bree and Adam, making the small Leo even more confused. Davenport just chuckled and shook his head. "Leo, it's not that easy. They're bionic _humans_, not robots."

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed in a defensive tone. Bree just smacked his arm to keep him quiet.

"And besides, I don't want to risk it." Davenport added. "No, it's better to just do it the natural way. Now come on, the plane's waiting."

They all walked outside to the landing gate, seeing a jet out on the pier. They all boarded, Tasha already inside.

Bree looked around. "Hey, where's Chase?"

Davenport glanced at Tasha before saying, "Tasha requested he have his _own_ form of transportation." It had a hint of annoyance, but when he looked at Tasha he smiled politely.

She rolled her eyes. "A healing boy _needs_ to have the best treatment. Sorry if Mr. Genius here is cheap." He gaped his mouth open, but she didn't care.

Bree, slightly disappointed, just sat down and stared out the window. Only this plane ride before she could see Chase again. Suddenly her mind flew back to earlier this morning.

_Bree woke up peacefully to the sound of the ocean, the screen door in Chase's room open. She felt the breeze on her face and smiled, feeling completely happy for the first time in a while. She then felt something shift next to her._

_Turning her head, she saw Chase dead asleep right next to her. He looked so serene and content, which brought a smile to Bree's face. Slowly as not to wake him, she rested her head on his chest._

_She felt his upper body move up and down due to his breathing. She closed her eyes and was ready to drift back to sleep, since there was nothing else she could do right then, when suddenly a hand came up to her hair._

_She smiled as she realized Chase had woken up, something she was hoping he'd do. Still grinning, she moved her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she looked up at him. His hazel eyes slowly opened, smiling automatically at the sight of her._

"_Hey." He smiled, his voice still a little groggy from sleep._

"_Hey yourself." She said, letting the silence set in. Although it was comfortable._

_She watched as he played with a strand of her hair, she letting out a content sigh. This made him look back at her, a smile reappearing. "So…"_

"_So." She repeated, chuckling. She then rolled over, so she was next to him. He propped himself up on one elbow, rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb._

"_You're beautiful, you know that right?" Chase stated, making her heart jump._

_She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She then put both of her hands on either side of his face and brought him closer, planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed back, smiling as he did._

_After a few moments she pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes resting on his nose as she said, "So, everything's going to change now isn't it?"_

_He glanced at the side, shrugging his shoulders. "Yes." She chuckled, making him smile. "But it'll change for the better."_

_She nodded, sighing. "I know. But…"_

_He looked at her with a knowing expression. "We can't tell anyone."_

_She sighed in relief. "Thank you for saying that!" He chuckled, her as well. "It's not that I don't want to, because I'm not ashamed of you or anything, but-"_

"_Bree, you don't have to say it. I don't think anyone else should know…just yet. Maybe we'll tell them in the future, but now it can be our little secret."_

_She smiled up at him. "It's like you stole the words right out of my mind." He smiled cockily, proud of his genius. "I love you."_

_His eyes met hers, a hint of surprise in them. She didn't know, but he had a slight doubt that she did last night just for __**his**__ benefit. But she looked and sounded sincere._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, a joking smile on his lips._

_She mock gasped and playfully hit his arm. "Of course!" He laughed. "I know I've given you reason to be doubtful in the past, but Chase," She made him look her in the eyes for this next part. "I honestly and truly love you."_

_He smiled down at her before kissing her fully on the lips. Then he pulled away and asked, "Well, what do you love about me?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to do this?" She chuckled._

_He simply nodded. "Come on, it's an easy question Bree."_

_She sighed. "Fine. I love your brain, even if Davenport created it. Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me." He smiled cockily again, making her roll her eyes for the billionth time just that morning._

"_I love your passion. When you want something, you don't give up until it's yours. Take me for example." He chuckled. "And when you and Adam fought for 'Student of the Semester' even though you lost at that."_

"_Hey, I let him win." He reminded, making her smile._

"_I love your humor. Even it if can be nerdy, like you." He raised his eyebrows at this. "You always make me laugh. And you have a great heart. You can be arrogant sometimes, but you make up for it by being brave, and responsible, and loving…"_

"_That's all, huh?" He chuckled, although his eyes held a serious look of adoration and love upon Bree._

_She smiled. "What can I say, I'm in love."_

_That got him. He crashed his lips down onto hers again, showing how much he cared for her in a physical manner. When their lips disconnected again, her breath was literally taken away._

"_Wow." She breathed, staring up at him._

_Just then there was knock on the door, making their heads snap in that direction. "Chase, we're leaving soon!" They heard Davenport call._

"_Okay!" He called back._

"_Hey, have you seen Bree?" Davenport asked through the door._

_Chase's eyes went bigger as he looked at the same girl Davenport was looking for. "Uh, no. I haven't!"_

"_She must be out for a run or something." They heard Davenport say as an afterthought. "Alright, well hurry up!"_

_When the sound of his footsteps got quieter and quieter until they were gone, Chase and Bree both laughed. "That was close!" Bree said, still laughing._

_Chase nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I think that's how it'll be from now on."_

_She smiled and kissed his nose. "And I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm good." _

_He smiled and kissed her once more before she stood up and gathered her clothes from the night before._

Bree blushed as she thought of what they did last night. She'll be honest, he was her first. But she was glad. Her first time was with someone she loved, which was how it was supposed to be, right?

She smiled as she stared out at the clouds, thinking of her future with Chase. Sure, it would be hard. But she was prepared for anything. The only problem now…breaking up with Ethan.

**The End! **

**Haha Just kidding! :P**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been pretty busy, what with school and things. But I'll try to update this one more! I really enjoy writing this! :)**

**Read&review! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Chase's accident, and everything was getting back to normal. Well, normal in everyone else's eyes. But for Bree and Chase…it was all changed. But for the better.

They were finally together, even if no one knew about it but themselves. They were dating in secret, that's what you could call it. Although it was a _little_ more than dating actually. They were in a full blown relationship.

Chase, even though still bruised and slowly getting back on his feet, was always beaming. He had dreamed about being with Bree for so long, he couldn't believe he finally convinced her that what they had was right.

They weren't siblings. Far from it. Davenport created them, meaning they were man made. Sure, he raised them as siblings. But they weren't brother and sister, it wasn't incest or anything. Although it was different for Adam, they considered _him_ as a brother.

But Bree _did_ feel bad about one thing because of her and Chase, and that was breaking up with Ethan. He didn't quite understand, considering she had _just_ told him she loved him. But her excuse was that things were moving too fast and she panicked under the pressure.

"_I told you what I _thought _you wanted to hear." Bree said to him outside of the school, the first school day they got back from the facility. Although she couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ethan."_

_Ethan shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it, Bree." She finally looked up from the ground. "I mean, I thought you really cared about me."_

"_No, I do! Ethan, please-" She reached out to him, but he swatted her hand away._

"_Save it." With that he walked away, leaving her feeling terrible by the flag pole. She just watched his retreating back and sighed, before looking over her shoulder. She then walked toward the person who was waiting for her by the back entrance of the school._

"_You okay?" Chase asked as he leaned against the brick, his eyebrows scrunched. Apparently he felt a little bad as well, but not enough to give her up._

_She glanced Ethan's way once more before nodding. "Yeah. I just feel really bad." She then looked into Chase's eyes. "But it had to be done. I couldn't keep leading him on anymore."_

_Chase smiled as she took a step forward. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure no one else was around, and they walked on._

So there they were now, both single to the public eye but taken by each other. And they were perfectly happy.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Bree currently sat on the couch, texting Caitlyn on her phone with the TV on as background noise. She was one of those people who hated silence.

Suddenly Leo came up from behind, smiling down at her with a hopeful expression in his eyes. She took one look before sighing and turning back to her phone. "What is it now?"

He rolled back and forth on his toes. "Bree, my favorite bionic teen in the entire world…" He started with. This caused her to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Could you _maybe_ dash off real quick to the mall and, I don't know, grab me a new video game without being seen?" He asked, his smile taking up half of his face.

She gasped as she jumped up from the couch. "You want me to _steal_ for you?"

He sighed. "Well I don't have any money. Do _you_ have any bright ideas?"

She rolled her eyes just as Chase walked into the room. "Why don't you ask Chase for some money? I know he has loads of it."

Leo turned to Chase hopefully, but the bionic teen just shook his head. "You and Adam _shredded_ all of my money, remember?" He said, looking at Bree. "Besides, if I had any I wouldn't give it up that easily." Then his attention was back on Leo. "_And_ I heard what you said by the way; Bree's your favorite bionic teen?"

Leo ignored him and sighed in defeat as he plopped down on the couch. "I have nothing to do." He muttered, staring at the floor.

Bree looked at him in disbelief. "Leo, Mr. Davenport is a _millionaire_! You're in a house full of cool gadgets and gismos. Just find something to play with."

Leo gaped his mouth open at her. "Okay, first of all I don't _play_ with things. I inspect them." Bree rolled her eyes as he stood up next to Chase. "And second, _gadgets _and _gismos_? What are you, forty?"

Chase crossed his arms. "She's Bree. Obviously she knows _nothing_."

Leo mimicked his movements. "Mm-hmm."

Bree looked appalled before shooting them her best glare, making the two boys laugh. She sighed in annoyance as Leo clapped his hands together.

"Well, I guess there's only one option left."

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"Go schmooze Big D and hope that he gives me money and a ride." With that he ran off in search of Davenport.

Chase laughed at his retreating back before turning to Bree, pointing at the direction in which Leo ran. But she just stood there with her arms crossed, her eyebrows raised. She was giving him a look, although it held a hint of playfulness in it.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding earlier. I'm perfectly aware of how smart you are." He stepped forward and took her left hand, leaning in for a kiss.

But she pulled away, a smirk on her face. "Nope. You don't get to touch these lips _until_ I hear an apology."

He just looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She stated, now chuckling.

He laughed as he shook his head. "You're evil."

All she did was move her hair behind her ear, looking up to the ceiling as she waited. He sighed and took her other hand, so now he had hold on both.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're smarter than me, even though Davenport programmed me to be a _genius_…" She raised her eyebrows at him, where he smiled at her again. "And I'm an idiot to _ever_ think differently."

She smiled in triumph. "You know, I would've been fine with just a 'sorry'."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled before pulling her closer. Their lips touched for barely two seconds before they heard footsteps. In panic, they pulled abruptly away from each other, bumping their heads.

Turns out it was just Leo again, but he came back to both of them rubbing their heads in annoyance. "What happened in here?" He asked, looking at them oddly.

"Nothing, everything's fine. What are you doing here?" Bree said quickly, sitting down on the couch and pretending to be on her phone. Leo didn't notice that the cell was upside down.

"Yeah, I though you went to go get Davenport." Chase said, looking at him. Leo simply stared at the red mark on Chase's forehead for a second before shaking his head.

"Eh, I couldn't find him." Leo shrugged, taking his own seat on the couch. "So I thought I'd hang out with you guys instead!"

"Joy." Bree muttered, her chin resting in her hand. Chase, feeling the same, sat on the other side of Leo.

"Okay, so let me show you my new high score on Davenport's 3-D game." Leo said excitedly, bending down to get the remote.

As he did, Chase and Bree looked at each other. They both were silently laughing at the marks on their foreheads and the situation. They would see each other later.

Just then Leo came back up again, blocking their views. Chase and Bree sighed simultaneously as they stared ahead at the screen, but Leo didn't notice. He was too happy with his high score.

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you're not TOO mad? :P**

**So in this chapter, I wanted to show the start of their 'secret' relationship. How they'll always have to pull away abruptly or make up lies. Will it be too much for them? Only **_**I**_** know the answer to that! Mwahaha! *cough* Sorry about that…**

**:D So please read&review! I need to know what you think and if I should keep going! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

"Okay, one more time." Davenport said.

He was currently helping Chase with getting back on his feet by using physical therapy. Chase had to walk up and down a simulated walkway, which somehow aided his sore and not-so-destructible bionic body back to perfect health.

"Come on, I've done it _ten times_ already!" Chase whined as he leaned against the railing. Truth be told, his whole body hurt even from the little exercise.

Like he'd ever _say_ that, though.

"I know you're sore." Davenport nodded. Chase mentally cursed him for being so smart. "But if you keep practicing, you'll be back to going on missions in no time! Now just once more."

Chase sighed and took a few steps. But then the pain became too much and he stopped, the railing now supporting his weight as he held himself up.

Davenport quickly came over and lent his shoulder, so Chase was standing up straight again. "Okay, maybe you're right. You're done walking for today."

"_Thank you_." Chase chuckled just as they heard the doors of the lab open, in walking Bree and Adam.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bree asked, her eyebrows raising at their position.

"Ooh, it looks like a catwalk!" Adam exclaimed excitedly. He ran over and walked down it, exaggerating as he impersonated a model.

"No one wants to see that!" Bree called, but that didn't stop him.

Davenport looked at the oldest bionic teen before shaking his head and looking back at Bree. "Chase's physical therapy. He just finished the walking part."

"Y-yeah, but I'm getting better at it!" Chase added quickly, trying to sound stronger than he was at the moment. "I barely even need the rail anymore."

Davenport chuckled and let go of him. "_Sure_, Chase." Chase cleared his throat, sideways glancing at Bree. "Anyway, now you have to do the strength test."

They all saw Chase hang his head, realizing he still had more to do. But Bree piped up. "I'll help him from here. I feel like, since it was _kinda_ my fault, I should do as much as possible."

Davenport raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? It's time consuming."

"Yeah, right here!" Chase reminded him, but Mr. Davenport ignored him.

"No, I don't mind. I want to." Bree nodded. Chase half smiled at her before looking back at Davenport, who simply shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks, Bree." She smiled at him as he walked passed her to the door. "Alright, well I have to go. Apparently there's this new _awesome_ video game at the mall and Leo won't quit bugging me until I get it for him, so…"

Bree and Chase exchanged a glance, wondering how on earth Leo could weasel it out of the billionaire like that.

"Bye!" With that the lab doors closed and it was just the three of them.

Bree and Chase smiled at each other, before realizing Adam was still in the room with them. But they looked over to see hi asleep in his tube, as usual.

"Wow." Bree chuckled, shaking her head. "Not a minute ago he was walking around like a model."

Chase shrugged. "He's got the attention span of a squirrel."

Bree laughed before walking over to him. "Okay, so what does Davenport have you do for the strength test?"

Chase groaned. "Aw man, you're _actually_ gonna make me do that?"

"Hey, I want you feeling good again! I hate to see you in pain _just_ by walking down this walkway." Bree said sympathetically.

"I'm not in _that_ much pain." Chase muttered, but Bree just crossed her arms.

"Okay, whatever you say." He smirked at her, where she smiled. "Now come on, what does he have you do?"

Chase sighed and pointed to a pile of weights in the corner. "He has me lift about a dozen of those."

"Right, because right now you have the strength of a normal human being?" She questioned, honestly just asking.

But he gasped. "What? I am not, nor will I ever be, a _normal human being_!"

She laughed and walked over to the weights. "Sorry, I just meant that you're not as strong as you once were."

"Yeah, don't remind me." He muttered bitterly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't give me attitude; I don't _have _to be helping you." Her stern look held a hint of playfulness in it.

His moody expression cracked into a smirk. "You're right, sorry."

She smiled proudly and lifted a few weights, bringing them over. "Okay, now lift those bad boys."

He chuckled at her choice of words before bending down and picking them up, having no trouble with it. "Davenport says that it's not doing anything if I don't feel something. These must be _your_ weights."

She mock gasped at him, making him laugh. "Hey, right now I'm stronger than you. Remember that."

He scowled at nothing in particular, realizing she was right. Meanwhile she brought over more weights, bigger ones this time.

"Fine, try these." Bree ordered, her arms crossed.

He nodded and lifted them. "Still too easy." He shrugged, holding them over his head.

She breathed out and brought even _bigger_ ones over. She didn't say anything, just pointed. He chuckled and lifted them, along the ones he was currently holding, and held them above his shoulders.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I'm impressed Chase!"

He breathed out. "Well good, at least I made you happy before my muscles gave out." She was confused at first, before she realized that he was about to topple over.

In an instant her arms were around his torso, keeping him standing. "Okay, _slowly_ put them down. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Too late." He chuckled, it sounding way too forced for his own good. She bit her bottom lip as he set them down, all the while keeping him on his feet.

Once they were on the ground, Chase leaned against the railing to take some pressure off of Bree. He was breathing heavily, slowly regaining air into his bionic lungs. But once he wasn't in as much of a struggle, she gave him a look.

"Chase! You can't push yourself so hard! Why would you lift that many when you knew it was too much?" She questioned, obviously angry.

He shrugged, wiping the drizzle of sweat off of his forehead. "To show you that I'm not in as much of a struggle as you, Davenport and everyone else thinks. I'm not a cripple, just a little bruised you know."

"Yeah, well you almost just killed yourself." She stated, her temper cooling down. "_Again_!"

He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of water from a nearby table, gulping it down. She then wrapped her arms around him again, her head resting against his chest.

"I just don't want to lose you." She said, staring at the floor. "I almost did, I don't wanna go back to that feeling."

He just chuckled and held her to him. "It was just a few weights, Bree." She pulled away and looked up at him. "But I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well, you did." She muttered, pouting a little. Then she got that usual glint in her eye again. "But I already know how strong you are. We're passed the point of impressing each other."

He smirked and shrugged. "I guess I just like to remind people."

She rolled her eyes and leaned in, pecking his lips. She was about to pull away when he cupped her face, bringing her closer again. She smiled against his lips, tilting her head a bit to deepen the seemingly innocent kiss.

The usual fireworks went off between them when something pulled them out of their blissful lip lock to reality again.

A voice.

"Chase? Bree?" Adam asked, looking up at them during mid-kiss.

Bree's eyes were as big as the moon as she looked at their bionic brother. She glanced at Chase, who had the same expression on his face, before staring at Adam again.

"A-Adam?" She asked, not meaning to stutter.

"Were you two just…?" Adam asked, but then his eyes slid closed again and he was asleep again.

All was silent for a couple of seconds before Bree and Chase looked at each other. "Chase, Adam just saw us. _Kissing_."

Chase breathed deeply before simply nodding his head. "I know."

**Yep, there's my update! I know I had a chapter before this, but I wasn't too happy with how that one turned out. So just…erase it from your memory! Haha**

**Anyway, so yeah! Adam saw them! o.O Is he gonna tell their dirty little secret? :P**

**Read&review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, I know what you're going to say. What the heck happened? Well, I've been busy with other stories! I'm sorry, I really am! haha But I promise I'll try not to let it happen again!**

**So please, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! ;)**

Bree and Chase just stood there, looking at their bionic brother's sleeping form. The air in the lab was tense and apprehensive, neither person knowing what to do.

"Oh my God." Bree finally said, her eyebrows scrunched together in worry. "Oh my _God_!"

Chase breathed in deeply, biting his bottom lip. Bree began to pace back and forth, wringing her hands together. "Chase, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, his eyes still on Adam.

"I mean, he saw us. Adam _saw_ us!" She ran an anxious hand through her hair. "He saw us kissing, which is what we _shouldn't_ be doing! At least according to _them_!"

Chase swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, trying desperately to come up with a plan of what to do. But even he, being as smart as he was, didn't know.

"And he's probably going to blab to _everyone_ about it! Because Adam can't keep a secret to save his life and he'll be freaked out and-"

"Bree, calm down!" Chase said quickly, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine!"

She just looked at him. "How can you be so _calm_ about this? Adam _saw_ us!"

"I know." He said, looking nervous. But then he showed her somewhat of a reassuring smile. "But I think I know of a way to fix this."

"Fix what?"

They looked over to see Adam emerging from his capsule, stretching his arms out above his head and yawning.

"Uh, nothing!" Chase smiled unconvincingly, letting go of Bree.

Fortunately Adam didn't notice as he walked over to them. "Wow, there's _nothing_ like a good nap to refresh the soul."

Chase and Bree exchanged looks before she walked over to Adam. "So, uh, how was your sleep?"

He didn't notice the jumpiness in her voice. "Fine. Had a weird dream though."

Chase raised his eyebrows, looking up at his response. "Uh, what kind of dream?"

Adam looked between the two of them before shaking his head, looking uneasy. "I don't think I should say it. Not to _you two_…"

"What? Why?" Bree asked, a little too quickly.

"Because it was weird and I don't like talking about it." Adam slightly snapped, beginning to walk away.

"Come on, man." Chase chuckled, following him. "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

Adam turned around and sighed. "Okay." Then he looked up. "But promise me you guys won't be freaked?"

Chase and Bree looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah, sure."

Adam sighed again. "Alright, well, I was in the lab."

"Yeah?" Bree said, inching her way closer to him.

"And you two were there."

"Go on…" Chase urged, anxious to hear the rest.

"And…" Adam looked to the side before practically shouting, "We were attacked by alien monkeys!"

All was silent in the lab for a second before Bree asked the obvious question. "What?"

"I know, I said I didn't like talking about it." Adam muttered. "It freaks me out."

"And that was _all_ that was in your dream?" Chase asked in slight disbelief.

Adam perked up back to his normal self, shrugging. "Yeah, that's it." Silent again. "I'm gonna go have some Sugar Cookie Donut O's."

When he turned to leave, they let him go that time. The doors slid closed behind him, leaving the two standing by themselves.

"That was his dream." Bree stated, looking at the ground.

"Yep." Chase answered. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Suddenly Bree threw her arms up. "Well that doesn't help us at all!"

"Who knows; he could've just forgotten!" Chase said hopefully.

"Yeah, _or_ he's running upstairs right now to tell Leo about what he saw!" She began to pace again, where he sighed.

"Bree, I don't think there's anything to worry about." She stopped, attention on him. "I mean, you and I both know that Adam's not the _brightest_ person around. So he probably doesn't remember what he saw."

Bree just stood there before slowly nodding. "Think about it; he saw us while he was still half asleep, he had a dream that freaked him out…he either remembered and thought it was a dream or it's totally wiped from his conscious memory!"

"But…can't Davenport look at his memories when he does those monthly chip checks, conscious or not?" Bree asked. "I mean, he literally goes into our heads!"

"Yeah, but he can't look into our minds. He just looks at our bionic chips to make sure everything's working properly." He sounded like he was also trying to convince himself, which seemed to be working.

A smile slowly formed on Bree's lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Chase popped his collar. "When am I _not_?"

But Bree ignored him. "We were caught, yet we're still off the hook." She beamed at Chase, laughing. "How awesome are we?"

He laughed as well and hugged her, capturing her lips with his. She began to kiss back before suddenly pulling away. "Wait, we _probably_ shouldn't do that here unless we want to get busted a _second _time."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He reluctantly pulled away from her and they stood side by side, not saying a word.

But he quickly leaned over and pecked her lips before resuming his position, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He smirked and said, "There, _now_ I'm done."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face before pushing his arm playfully and walking out of the lab.

.

.

.

Chase walked through the front door, throwing his bag on the floor and then himself onto the couch. He'd wanted to do that since he got up that morning.

What snapped him out of his almost nap was Tasha and Davenport walking into the room in mid conversation.

"Come on Donald, I'm really good at this sort of thing!" Tasha said, causing him to turn around.

"But I already have _people I hire_ to do it. Please, just sit back and look pretty, which you seem to be _very_ good at." He smirked.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I know, but I want to! I want to help in any way possible."

"Help with what?" Chase asked from the couch. The older couple had just noticed him.

"Oh, hi Chase." Davenport said, acknowledging his presence before turning back to his wife. "Honey, you really don't have to."

"Yes, _don't_ answer my question." Chase said sarcastically to himself, closing his eyes again.

"How many times do I have to say that I _want_ to?" She laughed lightly, hanging onto his arm.

"Hey, I'm home!" Bree greeted as she walked through the door, throwing her bag next to Chase's. But when she saw him on the couch, she pouted. "Man, _I_ was gonna do that."

Chase looked at her and smirked. "Well there's _plenty_ of room…"

She just gave him a look, before looking at her 'parents'. "What's going on with-"

"They're arguing about _God knows what_." He sighed, his eyes closing for the third time.

Bree looked at them before walking over to the kitchen, where they were standing. "What's going on?" She asked, looking between them.

Davenport sighed. "Well, I'm having a banquet here in a few days and Tasha wants to help decorate."

"And you should let me!" Tasha added, but Bree was too busy smiling.

"Ooh, a banquet! Like with fancy dancing and champagne?" She practically squealed.

Davenport rolled his eyes at her behavior. "Tasha reacted the same way."

Chase walked over, stretching his arms out before him. "What's the occasion?"

"I thought you were taking a nap?" Donald asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh wow, _now_ you notice." Chase rolled his eyes. "Well I _couldn't_ because _someone_ was being too _loud_." He made sure to put emphasis on each word. "So…?"

"You see, it's once every year, much like…" He looked off with an exaggerated look on his face. "_The Call."_ Everyone else just gave him weird looks.

As usual.

He turned back to them again and explained, "It's just a party for billionaire scientists, like myself, to stand around and talk about how _totally awesome_ we all are!"

Bree and Chase chuckled at his usual attitude as Tasha tried again to persuade him. "Yes, and my decorating is fantastic! Just ask Leo! It'll be perfect for all you _awesome_ scientists."

Davenport looked at her and, seeing the expression on her face, couldn't say no. "Alright, fine." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "You can decorate for the banquet."

"Oh thank you sweetie." She beamed, kissing him before looking around the room. "Okay, now I'm going to need new curtains, and the couch will have to go and, oh I wonder if we can get this one caterer…"

Davenport looked at the bionic teens. "I _knew_ it was a mistake the second I said she could." They chuckled as he left the room, leaving them standing by themselves.

"_So_, a banquet…" Chase began.

"Yeah, pretty snazzy." Bree commented. "I can't wait though. I'll get a dress and my hair done…"

Chase smirked. "You'll also need a _date_."

She smiled at him. "Chase, you _know_ I would love to go with you. But we can't."

He groaned. "I know. I wish we didn't have to hide it like this."

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Me too. But it's kinda fun. You know, sneaking around, trying not to get caught…" He raised an eyebrow. "It only makes our relationship all the more epic."

They both chuckled, knowing Tasha was too busy with planning. "So, what are we going to do? With the whole _date situation_, I mean." He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to take other people."

His eyes got slightly bigger. "What? No way! I don't want you _slow dancing_ with some other guy."

She smiled and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Chase, relax! I won't _actually_ be with him."

He sighed. "I know, but still…"

"You sound ridiculous." She chuckled. "But also adorable."

He half smiled at her. "Fine, we'll take other dates. But I won't be happy about it."

"Me either." She said, shaking her head. She then looked passed him at Tasha's turned back, then behind her to make sure no one was around. That's when she quickly leaned in and kissed him, pulling away the second it was over. "I love you."

He smiled. "I-"

"Hey, did you guys hear the awesome news?" Adam exclaimed, coming into the room with Leo right behind him.

"..need to go." Chase ended his sentence, walking off. Bree watched him leave before turning back to the others.

"You mean the banquet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, PARTY!" Adam hollered, a smile plastered on his face.

Bree shook her head as Leo said, "I think I'm gonna ask Janelle. I'm _pretty sure_ we're at that point in our relationship."

"What relationship?" Adam questioned, causing Leo to narrow his eyes.

"_Very_ funny, like _you_ have a date in mind!" Leo retaliated.

"Actually, I was thinking of going _stag_." Adam said proudly.

Bree raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You don't want to take _anyone_?"

"Eh, I feel like I'm better off being _solo_." Adam shrugged, smirking. "Besides, the last girl I liked ended in disaster."

"Danielle?" Bree and Leo asked simultaneously.

"Yep." He shook his head. "I'm not going through _that_ again." He sighed and looked down at his shirt. "Well, I'm off. I'm gonna go rent a _tux_!"

With that he ran off, leaving Bree and Leo behind. "I don't think it needs to be that fancy-oh never mind!" Bree waved him away.

"Well, might as go with him! I'm sure Janelle would appreciate my _new threads_." Leo took off in the direction of Adam, Bree chuckling behind him.

But then she realized she had a problem; who was she going to ask?


End file.
